Care to Dance?
by CaptainRogersfan
Summary: When Bucky suggested that they go out dancing to help cheer Steve up, he knew that he would have no choice but to go. When Steve was left by himself he was prepared to spend another night alone, but just maybe by the end of the night, he might just come to realize that maybe someone might care to dance with him.


**AN: Hey everyone I'm back again. I've just been a bit busy with school as usual. Anyway, here's a little something I wrote after I watched Captain America the First Avenger. I might continue it if I get enough people saying that they want more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Captain America or Marvel.**

* * *

As they were driving to the operation center where he would be experimented on, Steve started to get nervous. The closer they got the more nervous and scared he felt. So to past the time he started talking. When they pasted a familiar neighborhood, Steve, unsure what to say, started pointing out all the places he had fights.

"I know this neighborhood," he said. "I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot, and behind that diner." Realizing that all he was doing was pointing out were all the times he got beat up, he quickly stopped.

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked. He shook his head.

"You start runnin' they'll never let you stop. You stand up and push back. Can't say no forever right?"

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." He looked up at her in surprise. It was hard to imagine people turning her away or holding her back. Though as he thought about it, he supposed that she must have come across people like that.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army if you're a beautiful dame- for a beautiful- a woman- an agent not a dame you are beautiful but-"

"You have no idea how to talk to woman do you?"

"I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with one." Well he did have a conversation with one once. A few times actually. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced?"

"Well I ask a woman to dance I always seem so terrified and the past few years it just didn't to matter that much. I figured that I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner," he said. It was true, woman weren't lining up to dance, or do anything with him. Though he couldn't help but remember the one time that he did dance with a woman. He wasn't lying when he said that he was looking for the right partner, its just that he was looking for a specific person that he met. Despite the few years that have past, he couldn't help but think about her from time to time. After all, she was the only woman who really made him feel special.

* * *

**5 years ago**

When Bucky suggested that they spend a night out at the Blanc En Rouge to have some fun, he knew that his week would end up worse than it was. Unwilling to go out Steve tried to talk him out of it, but Bucky wouldn't listen, stating that Steve needed to loosen up and have some fun. The Blanc En Rouge was a bit of a well-known club out in Brooklyn. It had a large dance floor, a regular Jazz Band (with a few famous singers as well) and a large bar, making it the perfect place for someone who wanted a great time. They had only been there once before, but they had both enjoyed it, though Bucky more than Steve. They (or rather Bucky) had been wanting to go there again, but it was a bit of an expensive place and since they hadn't had that much money, they hadn't been able to go again for a long while. When Bucky first suggested it, Steve had tried to back out by saying that they couldn't afford it, but Bucky, having known Steve so well and knowing that he was going to say just that, argued that they did have the money since Bucky had been saving it. Finding no other way to convince Bucky to not go, Steve reluctantly agreed.

Unfortunately, just like Steve predicted, as soon as they got there Bucky was dragged away by a couple of girls, leaving Steve by himself. Not knowing what to do, Steve made his way to the bar intent on spending the rest of the night there. Ordering a beer, Steve watched as the other young couples danced out on the floor. Looking around, he saw that there wasn't anyone else who sat alone. Feeling the familiar pain of loneliness, Steve turned away from all the couples. Thanking the bartender when he handed him the drink, he took a large gulp and tried to ignore all the people around him.

Normally he wasn't this depressed when they went out to places like these, it was just that he had already been rather down this week (which was why Bucky had wanted to take him out in the first place), and this just added to it. It was usually like this when they went out to social outings or double dates. Bucky would drag him out saying that he had found an interested girl, or he found a great place where they could get drunk and have some fun. Then once they meet up with the girls, the girls would take one look at him and ignore him for the rest of the night. Later on, Bucky would apologize and say that they weren't worth it and that maybe the next girls wouldn't be so bad. Steve didn't have the heart to tell him that it was useless and that no girl would be interested in someone like him. Woman weren't really that interested in him because of his height and health problems. Girls, at least the ones that he met, were more interested in taller, better and healthier looking men. Not that he could really blame them. Still, he wished that they didn't ignore him so much.

Suddenly he was startled out of his reverie by a feminine voice. Turning around he could've sworn he stopped breathing for a moment. Standing behind him was an extremely beautiful woman. She was tall, with brown curly hair, blue eyes and dark red lips. She was wearing a dark green dress that went down just past her knees. The girl didn't have the typical small build that most of the women he met had. Instead it looked as if she had a bit of a large yet still slender build.

"Excuse me," she said. At first he thought she was talking to him, but then he realized that she was trying to get the attention of the bartender. He suddenly grew nervous when she took a seat only two seats from him.

"Excuse me," she called again. The bartender heard her this time and came over.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" he said, giving her an appreciative glance. She must have not seen or she just decided to ignore his look because she didn't acknowledge him and instead ordered her drink.

"I'll take a vodka please," she said. The bartender gave a whistle.

"Bit strong for a girl like you don't you think?"

"I have a strong tolerance," she said coolly. Shaking his head, the bartender went off to get her drink. Realizing that he was staring at her, he quickly looked away and tried to hide his red cheeks by taking a drink from his beer. Unable to sit still, he fidgeted. Brushing his hair back, he snuck a quick side glance at her. He saw her watching the couples dance. Looking at the dancers too, he saw Bucky dancing with a different set of girls than the ones that had originally asked him to dance. Bucky must have felt Steve's eyes on him because he looked over at him. Seeing the woman next to him, he mouthed for him to talk to her. Steve shook his head. There was no way that he would have the guts to actually talk to her. He could barely hold a single conversation with a girl. He saw Bucky shake his head in annoyance. Turning back around he snuck another glance at her, only to see her looking at him as well.

She gave him a smile and quickly looked away. He too quickly looked away. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he noticed that his favorite song "In the Mood" started playing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her set her drink down. The woman suddenly turned towards him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked. Unsure if she was talking him or someone else, he looked around. Noticing that they were the only ones there, he turned towards her again.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Course who else would I be talking too, the bartender?" she joked. He noticed that she had a Californian accent instead of the typical Brooklyn one.

"I'm afraid I'll only step on your feet ma'am," he said, embarrassed about his lack of dancing skills.

"Well than it's a good thing I have a very high pain tolerance. Come on just one dance please," she pleaded. Not knowing what to say, he nodded. Taking both his hands she pulled him to his feet. Briefly he noted that she had soft yet hard hands like she worked quite a bit. Leading him to the dance floor she started swaying to music. Looking up, he noticed that he only came up to her shoulders. She must have realized that he was a bit tense so she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards her and moving around, making him move with her. Slowly he started loosening up and he started to enjoy himself more. They didn't dance as well nor as fast as the other dancers, but that was just fine with them. Soon the song was over and another one started playing. Instead of sitting back down or leaving him like he expected, she continued dancing with him. The song that came up next was a slow song. Looking around, he saw other couples dancing close, with the girls leaning against the guys. Blushing, he realized that she couldn't do that with him all that well, though when he looked up at her, he saw that it looked that she didn't really mind.

"You know, I don't really know your name," she said suddenly. Now that she pointed it out, he realized that he didn't know hers either.

"Steve Rogers," he said. "How about you? What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Williams," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," he said blushing.

"Thanks," she said, blushing as well.

"So what brings you here tonight?" he asked, generally curious. It didn't seem like she came with anybody since no one came and interrupted their dance. He heard her sigh.

"A bit of a rough day at work," she said wearily. He nodded in sympathy.

"Someone giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, my whole work team."

"Ouch I'm sorry. Where do you work at?" he asked, hating that anybody would be giving her a hard time. He felt her tense a second before she relaxed.

"I work for the telephone company," she said, not going into any more detail. Realizing that she didn't want to talk about it, he didn't pry.

"What about you?" she asked.

"My friend dragged me here and then pretty much abandoned me," he said though with humor now. Being able to finally dance with someone more than made up for Bucky's lack of presence.

"Well I'm kind of glad that your friend wasn't there, otherwise I wouldn't have had the guts to ask you to dance," she said. He looked up at her in surprise. It was hard to imagine anyone being shy about asking him anything. After that they changed the subject. They didn't talk about any particular thing. He found out that she was in fact from California, Los Angeles in fact. Her father had recently passed away and her mother had died giving birth to her little brother, who like his mother, didn't make it. Now that she had no one in California to look after her, she had packed her bags and moved to Brooklyn to be with her only remaining relatives. Unfortunately her aunt and her husband were already short on money and with her to take care of, they were slowly becoming poorer. Desperate for some kind of job to support her aunt and her husband, she found work at the telephone company. Having had to quit schooling to work, she had few friends. When she finished telling him about her, he told her about him. How he to lost both his parents, one to T. B. and the other to mustard gas during WW1. He couldn't quite keep the pride out of his voice when he talked about how his father was a soldier and his mother was a nurse. Though reluctant, Steve told her about the constant bullying he faced because of his size. By the end of the night they both had great respect for each other and the things they went through.

After a few more songs they decided to sit down at one of the available tables. Seeing that they were both tired, Steve offered to get them both a drink. Heading over to the bar, he ordered them both some water. They weren't interested in getting drunk anymore now that they had each other for company.

Thanking the Bartender again, Steve grabbed the drinks and turned to head back to the table only to stop short. Sitting at the table was Elizabeth and some random guy, who was clearly flirting with her. Feeling hurt and disappointed he was about to turn around and head back when he saw her say something to the guy that made him walk away. Confused at the guy's angry expression he headed back to the table. Seeing her annoyed and irritated expression, he realized that while the guy was interested, she didn't return the feelings. Once she saw him though, her irritated expression melted away and was replaced by a grin. The rest of the night they sat and talked about the events happening. About how there was a conflict going on in Europe and Japan. She expressed her worries about another war coming soon. She told him about how before her father passed, she heard him talk with his friends about how there might be another war brewing over in Europe. Seeing how worried she was, he quickly assured her that the conflict would most likely settle over quickly and without incident, though he too was a bit worried himself. Changing the subject, he asked her about her plans for the future. She told him that she didn't really have much plans other than sticking with working at the telephone company and maybe someday starting her own family. When she asked him about his plans for the future, he admitted that he didn't have any plans other than hoping to attend an art school in the city. When he mentioned that he drew and took pictures, she grew excited, saying that she loved art and photography and that if she wasn't so bad at both, she would have pursued a career in art as well.

By the end of the night, both were exhausted and decided to head home. Offering to walk her home, they headed back to her place. When they arrived there, they were both reluctant to say goodbye. Suddenly feeling nervous, he asked her if she wanted to go out on a date with sometime and to his amazement she said yes. She turned to head up to her apartment before she suddenly stopped and turned around. His confusion turned to happiness when she kissed him on the cheek. Both blushing, she turned around and went inside. When Steve arrived back in his apartment, he found Bucky there waiting. As soon as Bucky saw Steve he grilled him about Elizabeth, demanding to know every detail about her and what they did. By the time Bucky was satisfied with Steve's explanation, he was about ready to drop. In the end, Steve was glad that Bucky had dragged him out. As he fell asleep he grew excited about the next time he would get to see her again.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? Reviews are always loved. **


End file.
